1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductive heating device for heating workpieces at rest and, in particular, to a device for graphitizing carbon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional heating device for heating workpieces and, in particular, for graphitizing carbon is shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, electrodes 2 are placed on opposite sides of pieces of carbon 21. A power source 6 supplies electric current to the electrodes 2 and the pieces of carbon 21. The current is passed between the electrodes 2 and, therefore, the current is also passed through the pieces of carbon 21. A first insulator 3, comprising carbon powder "A", is used to fill the spaces between the pieces of carbon 21, the carbon powder "A" facilitating the application of current to the pieces of carbon 21. A second insulator 4, comprising carbon powder "B", is used to cover the top of the electrodes 2 and the pieces of carbon 21 to insulate thermally the top of the heating device. A refractory member 5 is placed below the electrodes 2, the pieces of carbon 21 and the carbon powder "A" to insulate thermally the bottom of the heating device.
In the conventional heating device, in order to supply current uniformly to the pieces of carbon 21, the first insulator 3, comprising the carbon powder "A", is used to fill the gaps between the pieces of carbon 21. In this case, the spatial distribution of the current between the electrodes 2 varies, the amount of variation depending on how well the gaps between the pieces of carbon 21 are filled with the carbon powder "A". In addition, a long period of time is required for applying current to adequately heat the pieces of carbon 21. Such a lengthy current application time results in excessive heat loss through the electrodes 2. For these reasons, the ratio of electric power applied by the power source 6 to the sum of the surface areas of the pieces of carbon 21 to be heated (hereinafter referred to as "a surface power density") is, in general, set to about 3.5 W/cm.sup.2.